


In You, I Find Rest

by gr8k8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Some That Aren't, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Grown Up Relationship, Proper Terms for Female Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8k8/pseuds/gr8k8
Summary: What the tags say.





	In You, I Find Rest

  Jody was doing what her mother had always called “puttering” around the kitchen. She’d put away the few plates and glasses left in the dish drainer and was now sponging off a coffee cup and toast plate one of them had left in the sink three days ago. They’d left in a bit of a hurry when the boys called about a nest of vamps about an hour west of Duluth, but the problem had been dealt with, and now the dishes needed cleaning. In a moment, she felt arms slip around her, and Donna nuzzled her ear.  
 

  “Leave it, baby.”  
 

“There’s just a couple. I’m pretty much done.”  
 

Donna continued to nose into the back of her ear and neck as she reached to put the cup in the drainer. At the moment, the kisses held very little intent other than love and comfort. On many, many days, Jody wished she’d never had opportunity to meet the Kansas boys, but with Donna’s arms around her, she could bless them with a full heart.  
 

  As soon as the last dish was in the drainer, Donna’s grip changed. Her kisses became more insistent, and her hands began to fick the bottom buttons on Jody’s de rigueur flannel shirt. Jody melted into her lover’s softness. Donna was a fierce protector, an excellent hunter, and a damn fine cop, yet she remained one of the tenderest people Jody had ever met. She was gentle with Jody’s occasional black moods. She was the only one who knew about the nightmares of the day when Jody’s son ate his father.  
 

She turned around and brought her mouth to Donna’s. The kisses were harder but still deliberate--a tasting and touching of lips and tongue. Jody began to guide Donna toward the worn couch in the living room as Donna pushed her shirt the rest of the way off. The bed was best for sleeping, but they both enjoyed the extra support and comfort provided by the arms and back of the couch. And, for once, they were alone in the cabin; Alex was away at school, and Claire had decided to spend a few days at the bunker.

  Jody tipped Donna back onto the couch and lay on top of her. She reached under Donna’s simple pullover and began to knead her girls soft sides. God, she loved this woman. She dropped her head to Donna’s shoulder and just breathed for a moment, hands still running up and down Donna’s sides. She helped her lover lift the sweater over her head to reveal one of the sturdy, colorful sports bras Donna preferred on hunts. Her nipples were already pebbling under the fabric as Jody lowered her head to suckle one through the thin cotton.  
 

“Oh, fuck, Jode.” For all of her you-betcha, Fargo-parody persona, Donna swore like a drunk whore in bed. It thrilled Jody that this was her Donna. “I love it when you suck my tits!”  
 

Jody kissed the soft tops of both breasts. impatient, she attempted to free one from its elastic confines. Thwarted by the best in sports wear engineering, she huffed a small laugh and reached behind Donna to unhook the bra and toss it toward some corner. Jody now attacked the breast that she had long ago decided was her favorite, sucking and licking the nipple, kissing the whole surface, lifting its weight to suck tiny bruises on the bottom. Bruises only the two of them would ever see. Bruises that said, “These breasts belong to Jody Mills.” (Bruises that Donna would occasionally admire in the mirror of the single-stall women’s room at the station before putting herself back together to return to being “sheriff.”) Jody moved to the other side, mouthing at the second breast while her hands continued kneading the first. She then began to move down her girls body, kissing and sucking the soft, tender skin of her abdomen. She unfastened Donna’s old corduroys and slid them and her everyday panties to mid thigh. She licked and kissed softly at the shallow round navel, then began to suck tiny marks on the soft, round belly that Donna occasionally complained about, but which Jody loved more than her own life.

  “Goddammit, baby, I love your teeth, your mouth. God. Damn.”  
 

Jody, always quieter, only moaned as she continued lower.

  She pushed Donna’s cords the rest of the way off her legs and took a moment to shuck off her own jeans. She kissed and sucked at the baby soft inner thighs, then reached below to pull them up and apart. Donna’s vulva lay open before her--a glistening feast.

   

When they’d started this thing, everything had been new for both of them. Neither had ever been with another woman before, and each assumed that the other would like exactly what she did. There had been a lot of laughter, apologies, and missed orgasms. (Or, in Donna’s case, self-administered orgasms. She had no patience for “lady blue balls” and zero hesitation to take care of herself. Jody never begrudged her lover the chance to finish, but she was shier about “that”.) But through kindness, patience, and a couple of fun “lessons,” each knew the other’s body better than her own.

 

  Jody began by simply petting Donna’s soft outside lips and trimmed blonde hair with the back of one finger. The hair was just beginning to dampen with the wetness within. As she barely brushed the engorged clitoris, Donna softly swore and groaned beneath her. After several long moments of gentle strokes, Jody lowered her mouth to Donna’s cunt. She nosed and chinned and licked at the soaking wet vagina, soaking her face and sucking in the tangy juices. Next were long licks of the inner labia, tasting the whole cunt before touching the clit again. Donna needed every part of her touched before she could really come.

  “Baby, you know my cunt so well.”

  As she finally began to suck Donna’s swollen cllitoris, she slid two fingers into the hot, open vagina. She began to lick and suck and slide her fingers in and out at the same rhythm. Donna began to writhe and buck beneath her. Donna’s free hand moved down and pressed, just pressed, at Donna’s anus. Donna jerked off the couch, and it was everything that Jody could do to keep her mouth and hands where they needed to be. She continued to lick and suck and finger and tease. Finally Donna’s swearing stopped and her torso stiffened as every cell concentrated on her orgasm. A few more gentle pulls on her clit and Donna’s hips bucked forward and her thighs tried to slam shut. Jody continued to lick and finger as Donna shouted her ecstasy then slammed her head back to the arm of the couch. Jody scooted up and laid her head on Donna’s belly, petting her thighs.

  “Give me just a second, babe.”  
 

“Take your time, girly.”  
 

A few moments later, Donna sat up, and in a well practiced move, put her arms around Jody’s back and lowered her gently to the other arm of the couch. Jody loved seeing her girl above her, hair a sweaty mess, eyeliner smudged, face glowing. Donna gave her two slow, deep kisses, pulling her own taste from Jody’s mouth. Then, with no teasing or wasted movement, she slid Jody’s bra strap down her shoulders, unhooked and removed the lightly padded bra, and set it on the coffee table. She thumbed off the cotton panties with equal efficiency. (Though Jody caught her grinning at the pink and green polka dots. Hell, she just wore whatever came in the multipack.)

  Jody needed much less warming up than Donna; she was plenty ready just from eating her girl. However, Donna could rarely resist sucking as much of each smallish breast into her mouth as she could. (They had both been surprised at how much they freaking loved breasts. They decided guys were right for once; tits are awesome.) Donna’s mouth moved quickly down Jody taut middle. Jody could feel herself clench. Tingles shot into her hands and feet at the wet drag. Donna stopped once more to kiss the C-section scar at the bottom of her abdomen. Donna loved to nibble at the tiny flap of skin that 10 million situps would never get rid of. It made Jody arch up from the couch. Donna pushed her back to the couch, and Jody lifted her knees to her chest. Donna dove in. Jody liked her clit sucked--hard. Donna once told her that it reminded her of sucking a guy. Donna scritched her fingers through Jody’s thick bush while she sucked. Occasionally, a finger from the the other hand would rub just the back of her vaginal wall. (She’d once tried to venture further south. His experiment was not repeated.) Jody moaned and murmured encouragement.  
 

“Love you, girl. Love you so much. Right there, baby.”  
 

Soon, Jody felt her thighs and abs tighten as her body moved all its blood and focus toward her clitoris. She cried out softly and shuddered all over as her orgasm raced through her body and limbs. Donna had learned that there were few theatrics when Jody came. She planted a few soft kisses on Jody’s inner thigh, then rested her cheek on Jody’s curly thatch as Jody came down.  
 

“Come here, girly.” Donna moved up beside her. They wiggled and squirmed until Donna’s back was to the back of the couch and Jody lay in her arms. Jody pulled the hideous afghan off the back of the couch and cocooned the two of them inside.

  The two sheriffs slept.


End file.
